


Happy Birthday Severus Snape

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series written for Severus Birthday Bash 1/9/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money here.

AN: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, deemichelle.

~*~

It was the worst birthday ever. But most of his days were spent like this. Alone.

He'd survived the war and instead of being incarcerated, he'd been lauded as a hero. He'd received his coveted Order of Merlin First Class. He'd been sought out by the masses. Everyone who'd once hated or feared him now wanted to pound him on the back, buy him drinks, be his friend.

As if he wanted to be friends with any of them.

Well, with any of them save one. And her he kept sending away, repeatedly. For some reason, she kept coming back.

~*~

He'd thought she might show up tonight. But perhaps she didn't realize the significance of the date. Or perhaps, he thought regretfully, she'd finally taken him at his word the last time he had evicted her, telling her not to come back.

 _I'm my own worst enemy,_ he mused with a sigh as he poured a teaspoon of sugar into his tea and stirred it precisely three times clockwise and once counter clockwise.

In all honesty he really did crave her company, her touch. Yet somehow he kept pushing her away, while telling himself it was for her own good.

~*~

They were clearly too different, too far apart to make it work. As different as dark and light, cold and hot, bitter and sweet. He was nineteen years her senior; he'd been her teacher. Besides, it was just wrong. At least that's what his head kept telling him, but his heart said something else. When she was near enough to him that he could smell the scent of her perfume, feel the warmth of her skin, see the emotions in her eyes, it was then he wanted to grab onto her and hold her tight and never let her go.

~*~

But, he'd come to his senses, steeled himself against her soft words and gentle touches and pushed her away. The last time he's said cruel things, to cut her, hurt her, make her understand that he wasn't good enough for her. She'd left with tears streaming down her face and a gut wrenching sob in her throat.

That had been on New Years Eve, and he hadn't seen her since. Maybe she'd finally realized he was right. Maybe she'd decided to move on with her life. Maybe he was a total idiot who didn't deserve to breathe the same air.

~*~

Just then his wards shifted, as a knock sounded. He strode to the door and jerked it open to find her standing there, wrapped up tightly in her cloak, the hood pulled up to ward off the cold.

“Hermione.” His voice was gruff.

“Happy Birthday, Severus,” she said softly, offering a plate with a lopsided chocolate cake.

“Thank you,” he said a bit less gruffly. Taking the plate from her hands he noted that it was higher on one side and bore the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in pink icing. He'd never had a birthday cake before.

~*~

They stood there awkwardly before she finally shivered and asked uncertainly, “May I... come in?”

“Oh, of course. I'm sorry, yes, do come in.”

He offered to take her cloak, but she clutched it tightly and shook her head. “I... I'm a bit chilled, I think I'll keep it on for awhile,” she mumbled.

 _She's probably thinking I'm going to boot her out again,_ Severus thought grimly. “Thank you very much for the cake,” he said. “I was just having a cuppa, would you like some? We could have some of your cake with it.”

~*~

“Ummm... yes, that would be lovely. I'm sorry it's not prettier, I don't know why it turned out crooked. It should taste okay though... at least I hope so.”

“It's fine,” he replied pouring her tea. “I appreciate the effort. Especially after the way I ended things at your last visit, I'm surprised you even bothered.”

She stirred her tea around and around before she answered quietly, “I think you're worth the effort, Severus. I wish I could make you see—make you understand.”

“I'm sorry if the things I said hurt you, but I...”

~*~

 _Damn, I'm doing it again_ , he thought, _I'm going to say something, do something to drive her away. What's wrong with me?_

To stop himself from doing something stupid, he gathered up the dishes from his supper and put them in the sink. As he stood with his back toward her, trying to think what to say, what to do. He could hear her muttering to herself.

It sounded like, “Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor courage... come on Hermione you can do this.”

Confused, he turned to face her, uncertain what exactly she was conjuring the courage to say to him.

~*~

For the first time since she'd arrived she looked into his eyes and spoke with conviction, “I know you think that you're too old for me, or I'm too young for you, or some such nonsense. Severus, I'm grown, and I know what I want. It's you I want. I don't know how to make it any clearer to you. I'm not a little girl, anymore.”

She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes as if gathering her vaunted Gryffindor courage. Unhooking the clasp of her cloak it slid down her body to land on the floor with a whoosh.

~*~

Severus stood frozen, his mouth agape. Hermione posed before him in four inch heels, sheer black stockings attached to garters, attached to a black brocade corset. It cinched in her waist and pushed up her breasts til they were nearly spilling out of the damn thing. He could barely breath much less speak. _Sweet Salazar, was that a thong?_

She stood uncertainly at first. Then she saw the faint hint of a smile on his lips as he twirled his finger indicating she should turn in circle. Her confidence rising she spun slowly for him showing off her gorgeous arse.

~*~

“Aren't you happy now that I wouldn't take no for an answer?” she asked breathily. She stalked forward to boldly wind her arms around his neck and press herself against him. “Happy Birthday, Severus Snape. Do you like the rest of your present?”

“Yes, oh yes. I do indeed, Hermione. I can hardly wait to unwrap it, I plan to go very slowly and make it last,” he murmured. He held her close and sealed his lips to hers before he Apparated them upstairs.

It was, as Severus was later to declare, the very best birthday ever.

fin


End file.
